Hillbillies in Ouran
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: I don't belong here. These are elite, upper class folks. I'm just a hillbilly. Misty Shureman, genius, created a new reusable resource. And just made her hillbilly family the richest people on earth. But her father thinks now that they are upper class as well, his children need the best education around. Ouran High school. Yep, hillbillies in Ouran, this is going to end well.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir you do realize that you a sitting on trillions of dollars worth of oil and natural gas?" A sharp-looking Japanese man asked in a crisp voice. He had high cheekbones and a voice that scream intellect. He wore a very expensive looking black suit that tailored him just perfectly, making far more attractive than he was. He was shivering like a puppy outside in the middle of winter. He spoke down to the man in front of him, my father.

I'd been train to look for traitorous betrayals of the body to know a person's motives. People may think us mountain folk are dumber than a sack of rocks, but truth is, our parents and the parents before them, are really smart and all that. Heck the mountains is no easy place to be living, to gotta be smarter than a black bear to survive.

Daddy squeezed my knee in reasurenes. I sat at most five feet from this dumb-hoodlum. Oh wait, let me get you up it date.

My name it Misty, Misty Shureman. My momma gave me that name because my momma was always fascinated with the morning mist of the mountains. Yep, the mountains, you didn't hear wrong. Me and ma family live a good 150 miles away from any other human beings. All surrounded by steep mountains o' course! And dat's if you go straight, not including going up and down and around them. That's why ma best friends a black cat named, 'Raider'. I have four brothers and ma daddy. He's smart, but always telling me how smart I am. True I can act proper like momma taught me before she... pasted. But I like ma hillbilly origins. Makes life funnier, ya know?

Also, living up here is tough work. Nobody to count on but you and ya family. And that, ma friend, is why you gotta be smarter than the average bear. In fact, we got something up our sleeve that will make this dummy feel stupi'er than he already is. Heh heh.

"Well, that a lot of shot guns and all, but we aren't looking for no buyers." Daddy said in humble voice. The group well dress men and women behind the suited man, whispered. "We aren't stupid enough to sell these profitable mountains to greedy companies like yours. But we are looking for investors. Misty, ya'd like to take it from here?" Daddy looked at me. His dark red, messy hair looked shaggy, but I've never met a more gentlemen like male. But then again, I don't get out much...

"No thank you, I would like to wait a litt'e longer." I was a little caught up in my daddy eyes. The deep blue reminded me of the large lake a few hundred meters passed ma home. He had a farmer's tan and lots of muscle from the labor he did outside. The plaid brown shirt and blue jeans gave him a young look. The strong, freshly shaved chin and well structured face made me sad. He was so different from my momma. She was wise looking. We really don't have to many photos but she had hair darker than coal, elegate curves and dark cinnamon skin She reminded me of tiana from princess and the frog, from my old story books. She had warm, chocolate eyes that you could just look in to, and you'd know you were safe. "I think you con-fosed dem a litt'e." I explained. My daddy nodded his head in understanding.

"Well shoot, I suppose a better explanation is in order." He smiled cheekily. "Ya see here gentlemen, and ladies, ma darling daughter figure out, in all her smartness, to find a way to make oil and natural gas a reusable resource. We just don't have a way to market it, that's where ya come in." He smiled and nudged my thick muscular knee with his own strong one.

"That's impossible, there is no such process to make fossil fuels into a reusable resource." The asian man countered. I already knew what he was doing, trying to anger me in to revealing the process of how I did it. If they got even a few pieces of what I did and how I did it, they wouldn't need me and ma family. And then bye-bye riches, you were so close to my clutches. Did he really think I'd be that dumb to let him and his goonies steal my idea and hard work? As if! I'd definitely have to plan my words carefully.

"Actually it really wasn't that hard, took maybe a year's worth of work." A sharp replied came from my tongue, I put on a poker face that I had practiced with my brothers when playing card games. "Now we can do this two ways. You can help us market with a great deal of a 3% income into your own company or we can have other companies invest in my work for a 2% income." I smiled as he lost his own poker face for a moment. He turned back to talked to his associates. He turned back to us and looked calm and collected.

"Mr. and Ms. Shureman, I'm believe a proposal can reached. For you simply do not have the resources to connect to other companies about your 'discovery' and a 3% income is highly unacceptable." He practically sneered. Was this dingo making fun of ma family? Why I o'ta... "We we're thinking a 20% income with a contract that would state the basic principles of your family's knowledge limited to Maysayoshi-Companies. Deal?" Oh how this nit-wit was going to feel stupid.

"I don't think so," I began in a official voice, "We know that we can easily get the Ootori family to invest, they are always looking for profitable stock. And the Suoh family is fine with small investments. But the Houshakuji family loves trying new products and ideas. And the Tonnerre's are marvelous when picking a product and understanding the long-term benefits. The Walton's, Koch's, Mar's, Cargill-MacMillan's are all families that we can get to invest for 2% income and spot in history and long term cash as a bonus. As well I have you know, of 2010, it has been an extreme priority to look for highly efficient reusable energy sources. But I'm wiling to rethink with you, and give a 4% income. But I wouldn't know anything about negotiating, after all I am just a dumb hillbilly? Deal, or leave?" I asked. I knew he couldn't say no. This was a deal like no other. I was used to making deals with ma brothers. And after this ma family was gonna be rich fur life, heh, heh.

"Deal." He sighed. Perfect I brought him, honestly I thought I was gonna havta raise the percentage to five, but I figure if I start real low and raise slowly, he'd think he was pushing it. And in fact I got this guy with a sweet deal!

Hillbillies one, rich sobs, zero!

* * *

"Golly Gee..." I'd never in my entire life had seen a house that huge! It was made a lot of glass and and white metal and huge planes circled around the house. I walked in awe with slow steps and an open mouth. I just couldn't get enough of this scene. How could one person own all this? The investor rolled his almond eyes at my shock. In return I gave a very unlady like snort.

"You act like you've never seen an airport" He snipped. It was pretty gosh-darn obvious he was still sore about being out negotiated by a hillbilly girl. I internally smirked. But then got the sting behind his words. He was making fun that I never got out and see everyday items, places, people...I didn't fit here. You don't have to be very smart to tell folks are looking at ya weird.

"I haven't." Ma answered was blunt and crude sounding, but I wasn't really in the mood for a mockery.

"Flight 684, leaving for Toyko Japan in 10 minutes." A lady's voice boomed from the sky. Where was she? And how was she that loud...oh. I'm so~ stupid, I completely forgot electronics. Every once a year daddy would go to a town about 200 miles from us and get us things we didn't have or couldn't make ourselves. And every year, Daddy would bring me and ma brothers a heap load of books. Any kind of books, all books, we didn't have cable, or netflix, but we did have books. And I learned a lot of things through books. And this was one of them.

"Damn it..." I heard the man whisper hoarsely. "We're late, we'll need to hurry if we want to make our plane." He mumbled and as soon as he said the words ma brothers went flying through the crowds. Yep, hillbilly interaction 101, never tell them you need to be somewhere quick. Because one, they will rush there and be on time; No matter what. And two, they don't care who they run over.

And me being a hillbilly and all, grabbed that grumps hand, and ran towards our flight. It wasn't hard to find really. Airports are set up by numbers, so they'll have a 1 section 2, 3, 4,5... like that to represent the first number. So we go you section six! Then the eighth row should be our plane. And four should be the fourth plane leaving from that port today. (I have no idea if that's right! But I hear air travel is so hectic, that this would be simpler.)

My arm jerked as after a few moments realized the investor, I know he said his name earlier. I just didn't care enough to pay attention. Stopped and started walking at his own pace. I huffed than rolled my eyes. If he was gonna be that way, fine. He can miss the flight. But this is ma first out of the hills. I ain't missing nothing! I sprinted forward, I was in pure bliss! The wonderful world, I get to see it. For the first time in forever! (Sorry, Sorry...) This was all I ever wanted, (Was to see you smiling! No one, really? I'm I the only one who likes BassHunter?) I closed my eyes for a second, I swear it was only a split second if that! Then I ran into a solid brick wall.

I looked up, angry I made such a fool of myself running into a wall.

I was wrong.

In from of me was seven stunning young men. They looked so fancy. Four of them were in bright colored clothes, two were in dark colored clothes that reminded me of vampires. And there was one in princely white clothes. They easily put me to shame.

To be honest, I was wrenched. Trust me I was ugliest thing on the planet. I had off colored light muddy brown skin that was somehow darker on my shoulders and upper back than ma legs, lower arms and face. Ma hair was thin and curlier than a mattress spring. It started near black at the roots, then turned to a brown, and at the tips was a dark red. And my body wasn't thick, but in no way slim. I was muscular, not fat, I always told ma brothers. And as embarrassing as it is to say this, ma butt was as big as Texas with a waist smaller than Rhode island. Or at least it feels like it, when trying to get clothes or make ma own. I'd had buck teeth that was slightly crooked, my facial feature soft, but scarred from roughhousing and climbing trees. And ma eyes were probably the most repulsive part about me. I had a blue eye and a brown eye, but both were speckled with grey dots. Ma eyes were sunken in and made me look like I had bags under them. Oh and my clothes were patchwork jean overalls with a bright pink bra showing a bit. My hair was cut short to let me work easier. And the worst part at that moment, I wasn't wearing shoes...

They looked at me for a moment. I did the same. There was a pair twins, least I think so. Light reddish, ginger locks contrasted their light skin. They had devilish hazel eyes, and a slim body frame. They looked so perfect next to each other, like you could tell one from the other. A tall well build male with sunglasses covered over his eyes, he spoke, strong silent type to me. But what didn't make sense was how a small blonde child rested on his broad shoulders. The child had big, light brown eyes that made you want to smile. Then their was a slim raven hair man behind them. He wore thing glasses and had sharp feature, but his eyes...They were black. And shone with knowledge. A taller blonde boy cocked his head to the side while he examined me. I don't think he even knows he did it. But he had bright blue eyes filled with charm. And a small petite... Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry...I thought that was a guy! Looking at her know, I see that there was a petite little girl in a red sun dress. My gosh I must look like a fool.

And of all things the pair of twins started laughing. I couldn't tell if it was at me or because I fell. I soon got a very dis-likable answer. And of course with me being me and learning ten other languages, understood their Japanese crystal clear.

"Look Hikaru, some hillbilly girl running like a dumb chicken through the airport!" One wheezed as he double over in laughter. I felt the blood rushing to my upper cheeks as I lost feeling in my lower ones. I clenched my right hand into a fist, I didn't belong here.

"Yeah, look how ugly she is! And look at her buck teeth! I bet her eyes are from hillbilly inbreeding!" The so called Hikaru called back as best he could from his fit of laughter. He was making me mad. First up, I already know I'm ugly, so why do you have to point it out, huh? And I'm not an inbreed. "She must stupider than my ass! Look at her, no shoes! She must be so poor that she can't afford proper clothes" Why I o'ta...

Glasses Guy spoke up, "Just because she doesn't understand our language doesn't mean you should make fun of her lack of looks, intelligence, money and her parents. All through most likely true..." He stated in a cold, heartless voice. I'll have you know sir, that none of that it true! "But I would like to know what is the cause of her deformed eyes." I don't have deformed eyes. Mine are just special, right? Wow, all my confidence I had spent so many years building up, was tore down just like that.

"Aw! Look Mori! She's so ugly, she's cute, like a puppy with two tails or something like that!" The little blonde child stated, at least he had some padding with the insult. The male below him just grunted. Well its not my fault we ran out of good smelling soap three months ago. And my last bath was two weeks ago. Compare most girls after they go through was I go through, and I'll look like a princess!

The girl moved towards me. She had the same eye momma had. The blonde young man grabbed her wrist and yelled at her.

"I will not allow this witch to cast a curse on my little girl!" He pulled at her and the young female rolled her beautiful eyes. She slipped from his grasp and spoke.

"Don't be so mean, I'm a commoner remember? And the dumbest things you've done is forgot to ask her if she even spoke Japanese!" She made it sound so obvious. The twin stop laughing for a moment. I thought they might actually feel bad. The moment ended when they busted out laughing again.

"Yeah right!" I think Hikaru smirked.

"She's a dumb hillbilly, I doubt she can speak her own language right!" Nope that one was definitely Hikaru. To this the girl sighed and looked at me.

"Can you speak Japanese?" She asked in a slow voice. Wow, how kind. Take note of the sarcasm.

"Yes." And with that I got up and stomped away, off on my continued quest to find my flight. And waiting for me at the entrance was the investor. Looking irritated. I wonder how long I made him wait.

"Well? Let's get going!" He huffed and together we got on the plane. And we made our way to the front of the plane in first class. And let me tell you, it was fancy. It was all decorated in white, and fancy leather seats in a circle. Ma family was already talking business with the investor's groups of lackeys. Wonderful

"Ah, dere you are!" My daddy smiled. "We've been talking with Mr. Sohma's (I couldn't think of anything else sorry fruits basket fans) companions. And we thing after we get the business started, you and your brothers should to to school." I felt the breath knocked out of me. In school, with other people? I felt nervous and excited at the same time. What would it be like? Would the other kids be nice? Or rude and cruel like those boys I met?

"Of course it wouldn't be any ol' school. Mr. Sohma's associates tell me about this one really elite and fancy school. O'ly the best of the best go there." He smiled. I bet he could tell I was feeling uncomfortable with this subject. So he was trying to coaxed me into it, by telling me how great it is.

"Your momma, would have so proud to know that your going far." Daddy smiled saddly. Darn it. He was playing the momma card. He said it barely more than a whisper, like he was saying it to himself. But just loud enough for me to hear by 'accident'. He was good, too good.

"Fine, what is this so called elite school that I'll be going to?" I gave up. I might as well make the most of it. Hey maybe I'd even make a couple of friends!

"Ouran High School!" My daddy answer cheerfully. "Ouran even has its own university!" He chirped like a bluebird. I rolled my ugly eyes. At least I'd have my brothers. They looked nothing like me. They were the right shade of light brown, and slim and tall. But muscular, not wimpy at all. And the patchwork jeans and flannel shirts suited them so well. It made them look rustic. And now because of me, they were handsome, athletic, smart and now super rich. Lucky them.

There was Grizzle, we loved to call him 'Grizzly'. If he had a spirit animal it would definitely be a Grizzly Bear. He was the oldest. And frankly grumpy some of the time, but every now and then, he acted like a cub. He was strong as an oxen and as graceful as a bull in a china shop. He had his hair less curly, and more shaggy. But enough curl to heighten his handsome looks even more. He was roughly 7'0" and age 18. But he always coward to ma daddy, like the rest of us.

Then was Bryar, the second oldest. He was a little devil if I ever met one. If that boy had a spirit animal it would be a fox. He the cunning, loop-hole loving, steal your pants from underneath ya kind of brother, ya know? True, he was the weakest in the family, but I think he could get by on that fast-talking tongue of his. Once, he swindled me inta giving him my supper. Dad found out and made Bryar give it back. And was way to good at slipping through your fingers when you needed him to work. His hair was the same at Grizzle's but slightly longer, and thicker. He stood at only 6'0" and age 17.

Next was Timberius, or just Timber. Third oldest and the most thoughtful boy you'd ever hope to meet in your wildest dreams. For some reason he could take the simplest moment in time, and change it to a picture of beauty, or a dark place that you want to escape from. If he had a spirit animal it would totally be a wolf. Not a sneaky kind of wolf, or a dark evil wolf. But a beautiful one that would look at the full moon and howl a gorgeous song. Same kind of hair, but instead of dark brown like the others, his hair was a dark red. Like the tips of mine. He 6'5" if I'm correct. And he's a twin to Saggory, both age 16

And Saggory, the fourth oldest. I'd pay good money to watch any poor sucker trying to out eat Saggory! I think a cute, pink pig would be Saggory's spirit animal. He so cheery, I wish I could be such an optimist. He was super sweet to me. Heck, he'll go out of his away to pick pretty flowers for the dinner table. Though some days I think he's gay...He is Timberius's twin. Standing at 6'4" with the same dark red hair and lighter shade of brown than the rest of us.

Than there was me, the youngest. 6'1" Age 15. And only sister and technically owner of this contract and future owner of trillions of dollars and creator of a new reusable resource. But I had no looks and was as you say, awkward. Hopefully this Ouran High School was just the thing to get me out of my shell.

* * *

 **Not sure what to think, But Just an Idea I'd like to try. A hillbilly going to Ouran High School. Oh yah, that will go real well.**

 **Stang Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have gotten support for this story. But I would love it it you'd review, I feed off reviews.**

* * *

"That was cruel Hikaru, and you know it." Haruhi scolded. The small girl feel guilt welt up in her chest like balloon. Only getting bigger and bigger. Because this was her fault. They had come to the airport on a public plane only because she refused to ride in a private plane. Claiming it would be too much and she'd feel above her fellow 'commoners'. And of course the rest of the club just had to be far too eager to come along. Interested in experiencing the commoner's way of air travel.

They were just suppose to board a plane to the US to visit and to do a little touring. Not make a young girl look like she was gonna cry. And the irony was they were just talking about commoners. And to her irritation, the poorer than usual kind. She knew the richer teens hadn't learned not to comment about the less fortunate. But still, it did strike a nerve.

And before she knew it- a larger than normal female, ran into Mori-senpai. She was about as tall as the twins. And had buck teeth, Heterochromia iridium, and curly jet black hair that faded to dark red. Sure, she didn't look the best with no shoes on. But she wasn't ugly. But by no means a runway model. Haruhi never told the other members, but her mother was a Heterochomian. So that angered her that they would call her eye deformed. She always thought her mother's eyes were pretty. Hell, she wanted her mother's eyes. Unlike the dark skinned girl, her mother's eyes were a forest green and chestnut hazel. And when you look threw them, you could see a whole other galaxy.

"I think karma is going to get you back for that one guys." She state in a very factual tone. Karma often happened to her. But it does have a sick way of giving you what you think you hate, but truly giving you what you need. Like the host club and her. What she thought she'd hated, was really what she needed.

"Oh please, karma doesn't strike those who tell the truth." Hikaru snorted. He didn't even look the slightest bit guilty. But he typically never did. Kaoru on the hand was contemplating. Hard. A hand on his chin and a focus gaze at the ground told Haruhi that he was thinking over what he and Hikaru said.

"Maybe. But we might of been a little harsh..." Kaoru's slightly rasping voice whispered. He was the more mature of the two. Not much though.

"Nah, besides, it's not like we'll ever see her again." Hikaru countered. He did have good point.

Kyoya chose this moment to intervene. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, after all, she did load on the plane heading to Tokyo." He stated in superior voice.

Tamaki did a total one of his over dramatic wails. "No~! Are you telling me there's a chance my little girl will run into that witch back home?" He clasped on to Haruhi in attempt to cling on to her. And as always, she just huffed.

"Senpai, she's not a witch. She's probably was nervous about by in public." The girl monotone as she removed the blonde boy slender arms. "And she's probably not dumb either, seeing as she can speak Japanese. Foreign languages are tough to learn."

"Hey honey." Mori finally spoke up, "Did that man who went with her on the plane look familiar?" Honey nodded, the golden locks on he head swung with every shake.

"Yeah Tamka-chan, he looked like that one investor who tried to buy our estates." Honey recalled.

"So why was he with that lowly-hillbilly?" Kyoya muttered more to himself than anybody. Tamaki snapped his fingers and hopped on to a chair (Standing) and shouted.

"Host club, that poor hillbilly must be being kidnapped!" He announced stoically, and a few people started looking at him funny, and a few girls started to swoon. "We must save her!" And with that some girls in the airport started to faint.

"How pathetic." Haruri mused and pull her senpai off the chair. "She's not being kidnapped. Come on, let's just enjoy our vacation, okay?" She tried to do puppy eyes to make the elder boy stop making such a fool of himself. And of course it worked with out her having to try much. Although her puppy dog eyes were quite horrible.

* * *

"So Miss Shureman, now that we have _finally_ reached an agreement officially. We must make a laboratory were you can show us this magic of yours." The big man in from of her rolled his eyes. Actually she towered him, but because he was company owner, he was in terms 'The Big Man'. He was clearly tired of bickering with me about percentages and money. Not ma fault I know how to get what I want.

"Well, Mr. Maysayoshi. If you have't figured it out already, let ma tell you. I'm a bit lazy, and now that we have a contract in red ink. I think I should be good just telling you the processor, maybe running through it once." I folded ma rather large hands together and smiled sweetly. I swear I saw a vain pop out of his forehead.

"Very well, please go on." I could see he's shoulder tensing. I couldn't see his hand, but the muscle that tightened meant he clenched his fist. I love treadin' on thin ice.

"It's really only takes a small bit of oil, or gas, which ever you prefer. First, take a little of the substance than infuse it with replicating RNA. Wait til the substance has double to a desired amount. Filter it thought Catalyst 27 then Catalyst 25 then Catalyst 3. They destroy the RNA so that the amount doesn't continue growing. They also take apart the acid and unhealthy molecules of the gas or oil and turn it into light energy or gas. The gas is only oxygen, so don't worry. Set it out for a week in a fairly sunny place for more efficiently if ya like. Then it is ready for its purpose." I finished up. "Like I said it really wasn't that hard. Look at the problem as a challenge. It becomes way easier."

He stared at me with an open 'o' mouth. Yep, bettcha didn't think a hillbilly was smart enough to figure something so 'complicated'.

"That is genius! You figure that all out in a year?" He stood up. Well, duh.

"Yessir-e" I smiled. How stupid was this dumbo?

"Well, we must get you to your temporary home while your work is being advertised. I'm sure you are tired. Yes?" He suddenly started treating me like royalty. Go figure.

"Yes, thank you." As two male escorts came into the office and offered me their hands. Well, as they say; When in Rome, do as fancy lady Romanians do! I took one of their hands and let them lead me to a black limo with ma family in it. Look out world, here I come!

* * *

Good lord, why'd I agree to this again?

Oh yeah so daddy would stop looking at meh all sappy-like.

"Oh I'm so proud of ya'll." Daddy sniffed. He's deep ocean like eyes shone with pride, joy, and a little sadness. I could tell, he wasn't ready to let his baby birds fly. But then again, when never left him for such a long period in a single day. The longest any o' us been without with daddy was maybe a three hour hunting trip. This is easily triple dat.

"We'll be just fine, pops." Grizzly reassured in a macho man voice. I never knew how he acted so brave at times like these. He was just as timid as the rest of us. He did this cute little finger crossing when he was nervous. And at the moment both thumbs and pinky's and rings locked and index with pointers.

And Saggory was a ticking time bomb of was curled up in a ball as Timber tried to get him to relax by rubbing his shoulders. They had this twin thing going on. Timber was more the supportive one, but he had his moments. And Saggory was the emotional crybaby. But he could kill as easy as the rest of us.

Bryar was a jitterbug. Hardly staying in the same place for more than a moment. He was practically glowing, but there was an unsteadiness in his dark brown eyes.

Poor family. We were freaking out. Oh meh? I was having a panic attack in the by the limo. I was sited by the back tire and was doing ma best not to past out. I refused to were one of those ugly yellow school uniform dresses. And after ma brother saw me panicking, they flat out rejected the uniform as well. Even though they looked killer in rich people clothes.

So we were here. In front of the big sparkly gates. In patchwork clothes that smelled like cow poo. Lucky us...

"Hello, and welcome to Ouran Academy, I am Chairman Yuzuru Suoh (Traditionally it would be Chairman Suoh Yuzuru)." A tall fine looking man bowed in front of us. He had sandy brown hair and cunning brown eyes. Wow, a chairmen, big whoopie! Honey, I'm now the richest person on earth, even more than Bill Gates. He looked charming, none the less. I could tell, this guy wanted something from us. But clearly he wasn't going to ask directly. No, he looked too smart fur dat.

"You must be the Shuremans. Did the uniforms not fit? I sure we can get you new ones." He smiled cheerfully. But we could see right through him. He sent out servant to measure our uniforms perfectly. He knew that we didn't want to wear them. But obvious he wasn't going to say that aloud, just give subtle hints.

"Oh, but Chairman Suoh. I don't know..." I trailed off, time for the dumb act, I was quite good at it. "I just don't feel right in such a prutty dress. It makes me feel, awkward. Like a an ant in a beehive. Course than, if you were da ant, you'd be supper!" I giggled a little at the end for realistic emotion. I knew perfect what I was setting him up for.

"Oh, no Miss Shureman," He practical grit between his teeth. "You are a diamond in night sky. Your eyes are jewels and your lovely hair looks finer than silk. And the sun could not match your smile." Gosh, I'd feel so bashful if da words weren't hollower than an old log. He was force to 'reassure' me that I was beautiful. To make me comfortable.

"If you don't mind Chairman, I'd like to see where ma kin are getting there fancy new edu-ma-cation!" Ma daddy asked in a hopeful voice. Oh somedays I feel he is naive than I.

"Of course! But first we must get your darling children some uniforms. It is unfortunately a rule, unless one can't afford it." Oh ma gesh! Was he making fun of ma family? Was he saying we were as poor as dirt? Why I o'ta knock him on his fancy kisser!

"Fine by me, come along kiddos!" My daddy replied with a peppy attitude. He griped my shoulder in a lovely way. That was our family sign that he was gonna blow his top. "Let's get you all fancied up!" Translation, "I promise to the good lord, this man can make a saint swear!"

And with that the big gates opened like the doors of heaven. It seemed like light poured in from the academy. And the grass really was green on da other side. The school was gorgeous, fine stone cut, with picture perfect gardens. Elegant walkways leading building to building. Honestly, I felt like I entered castle grounds.

"Right this was to the to the main office. We always have extra uniforms of the same unique cut for each student." He stated with pride as we strolled down the main walkway. I looked into the castles try to spot someone, anyone. All the students heads were turned to the center of the classroom. I couldn't see anyone's face.

"Good Day, Miss Nandoah" He greet the office attendee. "Can you get uniforms 7081,7082,7083,7084 and 7086?" He asked a very plain looking woman. Dark black shoulder length hair, black pencil skirt, white collar button up and a black jacket to go over it. She stood up from her large desk and went to the back and out of sight.

She returns just moments later, not enough time to let ma mind wander. But, perfect time for me to cringe when I saw that ugly yellow dress. If I could only describe it in one word, it would be... repulsive.

"Here you are Mr. Suoh." She said passing the uniforms to him. And he in return beamed like an idiot. He held up the clothes like they were a prize.

"There are changing rooms to the left." He announced and looked at us expectantly. Wow, such a gentlemen ain't he?

To be fair, it was probable necessary for ma brothers to drag me to the room they way I started to bolt. Grizzle grabbed ma arms. Bryar grabbed my legs. Saggory grabbed ma head so I couldn't bite, and Timber opened the door and gleamed as the boys marched me to my doom by dress.

And frankly, I'm glad the next moments were a blur, cause I thought heard somebody asking for rope. Less than five minutes later I had one of the brothers shirts tied around ma eyes and heard them complaining about rich people clothes being tight.

"When ya done changi'n and all, can ya let ma go?" I grumbled. I did not know flannel shirts could be strong enough to bound ma arms together. Guess you do learn something knew everyday.

"Done! And my dear darling, Misty you look finer than a cherry blossom in spring!" Saggory said with sparkles in his voice. "I can't wait to show off ma new outfit!" He chirped. And you wanta know why I think he's gay? Evidence, right there, see? Well I can't see because of a darn shirt, but I can hear!

"Alright buttercup, time to act proper." Bryar snipped at me. Good beaver fur, I swear I'll kill him one day. He gave a smug smirk to my irradiated snarl. Grizzly open the door to let Daddy and mule-face look at us.

"My, my, you boys looking dashing." Mr. Suoh said in a rather posh voice. Typical dumbo. "Your handsome enough to join the host club. A group of fine looking young men practice the art of entertaining company and ally themselves with strong families." He finished off in a far away look. Are you kidding me? Nothing about me? Well I guess the old saying is, 'If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all.' He must be following that rule.

"Well, anywho, you all quailify for student. Grizzle, you are a third year, Bryar a second year, Timberious, Saggory and Misty you are first years. I've have students of your year come to pick you up in just a few moments. Grizzle two third years will show you around, they are called Honey, and Mori. Bryar, two second year will pick you up as well, their names a Tamaki and Kyoya. Timberious, Saggory and Misty, three first year will come as well. The names are Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru." He stated as he walk off into his office with ma Daddy.

Wait, did he just say Hikaru? Surely not.. that Hikaru. But then again, Hikaru might be a popular name? That was always a possiblity. Yeah, that it. Plus seeing that boy again was like a one in a seven billion chance. I was fine, right?

* * *

 **Oh how wrong you are... hehe**

 **Stang Out!**


	3. Kiss, Kiss, Kick You!

**Thank you for the supports on this story, it really means a lot.**

* * *

 **(Haruhi's POV)**

The school was buzzing with excitement. Apparently they were getting new kids. Also from what Haruhi heard from whispers of the other girls, that this family had money. As in enough money to make the rest of them look poor. And that was saying something. But if that wasn't enough, the word in the halls was that they were probably the most important family in history. Heck the administrator had a large assemble about treating this family with large amounts of respect, like they were royalty. Supposedly the family had discovered a highly efficient renewable resource.

Four males and a female, is what the Chairman said. Their names were Grizzle, Bryar, Timberious, Saggory and Misty. He said he wanted the most well mannered student to show them around Ouran academy. And of course he chose the Host club to guide them around. There was a third year, a second year and three first years. The school was very interested on what these newcomers looked like. Apparently they were coming into classes during second hour.

Some of the girls were already coming with ways for the four brothers to swoon over them, and the boys were doing their best to keep their girlfriends. Apparently money does come first with lineage a close second. Haruhi honestly found it shallow. She blinked her brown eyes to focus, back on to what was important. At the moment she was in the middle of class and was suppose to be taking notes.

"Will the host club please to the main office, our guests have arrive." A loud intercom came on. She stood from her desk and made her way through the rows of students. Haruhi bowed her head as she could feel the glares from her fellow peers.

"How come the commoner gets to meet the royals?" A whisper from the right caught her ear. That was a good point. She wasn't anyone special. Chances were she'd offend these kids. She couldn't make anyone feel welcomed. As Kyoya would put it, she was very...blunt.

"Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru clipped shortly as the duo grabbed her from the room. And within moments the Club was nearly to the main office.

"I bet the girl is really, really pretty. Don't you think so Mori?" Honey skipped as he hugged his beloved stuffed rabbit. He looked very excitable. The golden hair on his head shone extra. Mori on the other side of the coin, looked as calm as ever. He'd looked bored if it wasn't for the way his eyes locked on to the door of the main office hungrily.

"Maybe," His reply was as always, short.

"What do you think the first years are like Hika?" Kaoru said hopefully. He walked with a little bounce in his step. And a warm smile on his face. His hands rested in his pockets of his pants. He was facing Hikaru, who in turn had a frown on his face.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." He muttered under his breath. "I bet the girl is just going to flirt non stop, and going to end up being really slutty. Like all the of rich chicks in this school." He sneered. Kyoya walked a bit behind the rest of the group. He still held him self with pride. But after knowing him for so long, Haruhi could tell he looked a little down. Maybe just another 'pep' talk with his father?

"I just can't wait to meet them." Tamaki sighed. "I bet they are sophisticated folks!" At this Kyoya just smiled sadly. But it seemed only she noticed this. Kyoya, as she knew, wasn't a dumb person. Hell, it was scare just how much he knew, and what he could do with it all his knowledge.

"Actually I think they will surprise you." He stated casually. To this, Haruhi craved something, Kyoya's information. Just what did Kyoya know about this family.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, by now they were a good 15 meters from the door to the main office.

"Well, I think we may of met this family once before." 10 meters.

"And where could we of possible meet someone this important? " 5 meters

"At an airport." 3 meters

"Where we ran into that girl?" 1 meter.

"Yes, in fact she's-" Tamaki opened the door without listening to the intelligent conversation behind him. And in the room was four handsome looking young men talking to each other. All rather dashing. Tall, dark skinned. Shagging hair with dark reddish tips. The uniform making them look even far more appealing. And behind them was a girl in a yellow dress hidden from view. The girl popped her head from one of the taller males. Her multi-colored eyes narrowed instantly.

"-here." Kyoya answered. The girl mouthed the word 'You' viciously. She looked far better now. But it was defiantly her. Same different colored eyes. Same buck teeth, but her hair was down and straightened & slightly pulled back with the yellow hair bow.

"Damn..." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru's eyes were widen. And Tamaki's jaw hit the floor. The dark skinned boys finally seemed to notice the presence in the room. The biggest brother walked up to the host club. He looked like a moose. He had Mori-senpai by at least two to four inches inches.

"Hello, my name in Grizzle Shureman, I'll be third year." His voice boomed steadily in deep voice. Haruhi felt herself start to shake. Now that they were all standing up. It was painfully obvious that the Shureman's were A.) Really, really tall. B.) It didn't take a genius to know was was rippling underneath their clothes (Muscle) C.) They were now the most powerful family alive... D.) And the Host Club boys had bullied their daughter.

A resolution hit her. That was why Kyoya was down. He couldn't benefit from this in anyway.

"These are ma siblings. Bryar Shureman, he'll be the second year. Saggory and Timberious Shureman the're da twins. They be first years." He said very oblivious to the death glare the female was giving the Host Club. That or he was very good at hiding the fact that he sees it. "And the youngest of ta family is lil' Misty Shureman. She's the reason we're able to come here. She's the technical owner of the contact." He summed up.

Misty turned her back of the group of handsome men and Haruhi.

Grizzle looked surprise from the attitude, "You must forgive Misty, she's not to keen on moving from our home in the mountains. The first time we came into contact with other humans was a few days ago when we went to an airport. She got shaken up but she won't say what happen." It hit Haruhi like the homework books they gave in Ouran. That was why Misty was awkward. That was the first time she'd meet other humans. Haruhi internally groaned. They totally ruin society for that girl. But then again that wasn't a good or a bad thing.

"Misty, please, be good?" Saggory nuzzled his sister. The girl rolled her discolored eyes and turned to face the Host club.

"Why would I give rich snobs the time of day!" Her thick accent was rude and blunt. But that was to be expected. After we did kinda... traumatize her. She seemed rather on edge. Like she was mentally preparing for something.

"Imma 'fraid I must 'pologize for ma sister actions." Grizzle sighed. He looked to his brothers with a look in his eye. Personally, Haruhi couldn't read what it meant, but the other Shuremans' seem to. For a brief moment, Misty looked scared, then her multi-colored eyes harden. "She really means no harm, I'm sure as rain we'll figure out whata botherin' her." He replied calm and friendly-like. For just meeting him, Haruhi knew that his tone was anything but calm and friendly. Haruhi may be wrong but she guess he was piping mad.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"May we tour around the campus? See all the dazzling sights and their beauties. To gaze upon a gorgeous woman and befriend her...To form bonds with future brotheren and familiarize with near-present kinsman?" Timberious asked smoothly. He was real good about changing the subject. I should ask him to teach me sometime. I'll need them now that I'm stuck in a school full o' rich snobbish demons...

"Why of course!" Glasses guy spoke up with a monotone voice. He seemed rather unaffected that I go here now. I don't know too much about this fella'. But he was good at masking his emotions. But I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing. Daddy always says, if your real good at maskin' emotions, you don't have none to hide. I wonder if he was depressed...That's not ma business to deal with. "Right this way!" And he lead us out the door.

I didn't really know what to think, we passed building, shrubs and gardens before ma eyes. I was...nervous? No to subtle, terrified? No more intense. Petrified was more da word. Yeah, I think if anything, I was petrified. I was gonna stick out like a deer in the middle of a pack of wolves. So in more direct terms, these folks were gonna eat me alive. Ma brothers will fit in just fine, that I reckin'. I on the other end of the fishing pole, was bait to any of the pig-face, bass jumper, low-life lowla's at this school who had daddy issues and needed a steam reliever.

I don't even remembered when we got into the school building. Time musta flew, because at some point we entered a large hall, with chandeliers and paintings and grand wooden stair cases. For a moment I forget were I was, and who I was with. But for that brief section in time, I felt like a princess from ma fairy-tale books. I was living in a beautiful castle with many servants to tend to ma every whim. I was made of the finest breeding and was the most gorgeous girl in the kingdom. Living her life of luxury. That moment was instantly shattered as Glasses-Guys came through my daydream.

"Ouran Gakuen was made for the finest children of wealthy families to learn the tools of fine trade and came to ally their family with others at a young age. The school is now the most prestigious in the world. That is why families of from all over the world, send their children here. So while the main languages spoken are Japanese and English, you may hear all types of languages spoken throughout the day...Are there any questions so far?" He asked as he lead us through the school. He lead us up a grand stair case and around the bend. I counted the rooms. So far three libraries, four gyms, fifteen homerooms, a bathroom in every hallway, two cafeterias, ten club rooms and three music rooms.

"None?" He concluded. "The bell will ring in a minute or two. Oh dear, We have seem to forgotten to introduce ourselves. My name in Ootori Kyoya." He gestured to the tall blonde to continue.

"Hello, my name in Suoh Tamaki." He stated calmly and nodded to the twins.

The one on the right reluctantly answered first. "I am Hitachiin Hikaru..." I could feel my eyes narrow into a death glare.

The one on the left answered a bit more lighthearted. "My name in Hitachiin Kaoru." I instantly decide which twin was my least hated. They stood together in perfect unison. It was going to be very challenging to tell one from the other. But Kaoru had a very faint scar near his right eye. And he hold himself with less confidence than Hikaru.

The tall, silent guy spoke up. Barely muttering. "Takashi Morinozuka." I looked at him a bit. He really didn't act like he had an opinion. Maybe he was a follower type? I don't know but he seemed the most kindly out of da lot. The little blonde boy whom sat upon his shoulders at the moment hopped down. He maybe went to my hip.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka at your service! Please call me Honey!" He smiled and stuck a hand out for an american welcoming. How quite...Grizzle represented 'all' of us and shook the tiny boy's hand. He bounced on the balls of he feet before rolling them to his heels. Well, at least he was the one to call me a puppy. Even if it was an ugly one.

The crossed dress girl looked at me. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." She actually had some sincerely in her voice. I wonder how she ended up in this mess. She didn't really act like a snobby lil' rich kid. She had the same kind of humble a normal kid would have. I felt ma head tilt a little. I was a bit curious with dis here girl. She was different all right. But I couldn't tell just what.

"It's mighty fine to meet you all." Grizzle smiled.

"I hope to get ta know y'all better." Bryar said politely.

"May our..." Saggory started.

"...Friendship grow..." Timber added.

"And forever prosper!" They finished together. They looked at me expectantly. I can't really say no. Grizzle is already going to tear into me later. Those fancy savages looked at me, too. Like they're hoping for some form of peace. Maybe I should take the olive branch on this one. I would like to live until I'm 21.

"I recken' we get along just fine..." I bit back my pride, grit ma teeth and grounded out those horrible words. I could feel the tenseness in ma shoulders. The fists clasped tightly by my sides. My entire aurora screamed the exact opposite. They were the ones to ruin our friendship before it even could start. They were the ones who make fun of the things I can't control. The laugh at me, at who I am. They were bullies. And I was gonna get back at them, one way or another. Somehow, someway, I'll get them.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll like it so far. I've been pretty busy lately, sooo. I'm sorry. If you have any ideas on where this should go. I'd love you forever. Anywho...**

 **Stang Out!**


	4. Enter: Renge and Make-up

**Misty's POV**

Well, I guess the first couple of hours here weren't too bad. If ya ignore the consisted glares, weirded out looks and up-turned noses when folks saw me. I guess I'm not what they were expecting. Then again, that's probably accurate. I mean, just walking through these hallways on the way to lunch, I hear some fru-fru gal talkin' 'bout how she drop one thousand dollars on her last manicure, then outta the corner of my eye I see her look at my appearance. My wild untamable hair, sticking out in all directions, my well bitin nails, with mud caked on them, ma oily complexion and my scars. I just came here for ma daddy and honestly I'm feeling a bit attacked here. Her eyes widen and I saw here turn to a companion. Her honey blonde head turned back to me, her eye widened. She musta asked who the sam hill was I. I turned my head to watch her visibly go pale. Ouch, that a blow to the ego.

I continue my trek to the lunch room, hopin' to find my brothers and hide in there with them. But, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. They are surrounded by these rich snobs. Lookin' like Imma be on my own on this one. I look past all the pretty people gathered in mobs. There seems to be a line in the direction I'm headin' so I continue ma way way. Hoping to avoid any kind unwanted social interaction. Which by my standards, is ANY social interaction. I feel a hand on my shoulder I'm pretty sure I visible go rigid. I force ma self to calm the high-hay down and not body flip the person behind me.

I slow'y turn my head around to meet the person who I nearly flattened. She had dark-blonde hair and honey brown eyes. She looked at me with confident. She was a bit o 'n oddball. I could tell that right off da bat. She was the first person to voluntarily greet me. I wonder what exactly, does she wants from me. Mosta the gurlies here seem ta be avoiding me like da plague. She must want somethin' out me. Maybe a job, future alliance, oh ma gosh, what if she just usin' me to get closer to ma brothers! I bet that's it.

"Hi, I'm Renge! You must be Misty Shureman!" She started off with thrusting a hand in ma directions. I took its as a handshake. She looked at me, then something behind me, and back to me. "Are you related to those fellows over there? They are quite handsome, so masculine !" She went on. See, I knew it. She just wants ma brothers.

"Anyway, that's not my point, you look far to lonely at this wonderful school! I'm the manger of the Host club here, I'm sure if you come there you'll definitely gain more friends there, besides myself of course. Please also bring you're brothers, they'll make wonderful hosts. You can become a manger with me." She pulled me closer to her, far to close, she looked small. But dear heaven's hog she could crush you with a hug. She pulled me back to look at me in the eyes. "If you don't mind, would you like to spend your first lunch here me! It'll be fun I promise!" She seemed nice enough. If I'm going to get out of this wolf's den alive, I'll need info about how this place works.

"Sure." Without a moment hesitation, she grabbed my arm and started draggin' me through what I can assume is a lunch room from the scent of it. We took are place at the end of a line into a kitchen area. "I recommend the Lobster and escargot!" She looked away longingly "I'm sorry, I'm from France, I'm a little homesick. I miss my family, but they say I have to make strong alliances here and find a fine suitor. What type of food do you prefer?" She asked.

"Um, I usually cook ma own food, since Imma the only girl in the house, ma momma died when I was little. Imma from da mountains, I'll eat what'ver we can catch, skin and gut." I stated notin' how the folks in front of me moved subtly away from us. Hey, the only difference in our meals is that I don't have a fancy certificate that says I graduated from cooking school. "Sorry, that might sound a li'tle weird." I wanted to polite. I didn't know how much I needed this girl in the future.

"Oh that's perfectly fine. I'm mean I did just recommend snails." She laughed a little. I think I was going to like her. "So, wait did you say you were the only girl in you house. On a mountain, please tell me that mountain had wifi!" She look at me.

"Um...no. Imma 'fraid you're the first female my age I've ever had the pleasure to meet." I kept Haruhi's gender personal. I didn't really know if Haruhi went by a female identity, or identified as gender-queer, either way, it wasn't really my businesses.

"You didn't have spa? Or a sister to help you with Make-up? Please tell me you've gone shopping? My usual please." She paused to look at the chief in front of her. The Chief looked at me expecting.  
"Uh...Do ya'll have rabbit stew? If not I'll just take whatever ya'll think is best, I trust the finest chiefs in Japan." He did look at me funny for a moment but smiled when I complemented him. He went of to the back of the kitchen.

"Uh...I know this sounds a li'tle silly. And I know girls wear make-up but what exactly is make-up? I never asked my father to bring back fashion magazines. I always asked for science journeys. Can't say I've ever been shopping, Daddy always left my an' ma sibling home in the mountains as he went on his two week trek to the nearest town. No sisters, just me an' ma brothers." Misty asked truthfully. As the chief handed her a bowl of something with little biscuits on the side, she heard the entire cafeteria make a gasp. Most of the girls were no looking at the dark skinned girl.

"You don't know what make-up is?!" Instantaneously a mob of girls were dragging poor Misty to a corner of the large dining hall. "She needs blush, look at that poor un-even colored skin!" So girl with long midnight color hair, her skin was paler than the moon. "Blush? She need far more than just blush, call my make-u artist, we need every color of foundation for this poor girl!" A girl with tan girl and bright orange hair replied. "Look at her eye lashes, it looks like she got into a fight with a lash separator and lost, there's basically nothing there. We need mascara! Lots of it!" "That's not the only thing, someone past me an eyebrow pencil, dear lord, this will be my greatest challenge yet!" "Please you can't even apply that thing til I pluck some of that forestry away!" "Shove over! I need to apply eyeliner!" "What if we gave her eye shadow a dual color for each eye!" "That's a stupid idea..." "I think it will look great, like dual colored hair!" " Speaking of hair, anyone have a straightening iron?" "Straightening? Please she needs a curly iron" "I believe crimping the hair will look best." "Holy cow, I didn't know her hair was this long!" "What did you think idiot? Curly hair always looks short, but is actually really long." Misty honestly looked like a deer in headlights as the girls pushed an shove each other trying to achieve the great challenge ever...Make her look semi decent.

"Misty! Misty! We heard you yep in pain are you okay?" Grizzle pushed his way through the mass of girls. When he got a look at his younger sibling we gawked, then broke out in a smile."Golly gee, not even here a full day, and they already converted you; please tell me you will still mud wrestle with us. Nothing a man loves more than to have some good old fashion fun." He winked, of all things, that traitor...at least he took the attention off me. He looked at me and darted his eye to above me. I looked above me. Bryar and Saggory were hanging from the banister above, reaching their hands to me. They're trying to save me... I love ma bros! Grizzle started talking again about the joys of the mountain. I scrambled silently to grip Bryar's and Saggory's hands. I latched on to them and they yanked me up without a word. From my place of the second floor I see Grizzle slipping away from the mob of girls, who are still swooning over him. I roll my eyes as I move to get out of sight.

"Thank ya, I owe ya'll one. I was about to become a piece of canvas for them to experiment on..." Timber smiled at me.

"We got ya back sis, if anything we owe you." Timber started walking. Ma best bet is to a spot he agreed to meet up with Grizzle.

"Hey where'd she go?" I heard a little voice from below me. I started running, Timber got the hint and the four of us started running to the meet up spot. All of us in giggling fits.

"That was some slip you gave them." I heard a voice behind me. We all jump a little. My brothers look at the little girl in front of them.

"Renge? How'd you catch us?" I asked a little confused, I thought we got outta there without notice.

"Oh that's easy, I have secret passages all over the school. Anyway, do you want to go to the host club now?" She asked, eyeing my brothers behind me. I heard Grizzle's lazy gait, he's not the most light of walkers.

"What's a host club?" Saggory asked curiously. "And what's Misty got to do with it?"  
"Oh, a host club is where we practice our manners. A host club (ホストクラブ hosuto kurabu) is similar to a hostess club, except that female customers pay for male company. I'm a manger there, Misty agreed to be a manger with me." Renge smiled.

"I did not!" I replied, a heavy accent came with my denial.

She ignored me. "I was wondering if you boys would like to become part of the host club, its a fun experience, you become well acquainted with many daughters of powerful company owners and others, and you get a nice pay roll." Her voice sounded way too professional for her age, says me of all people.

"Perhaps its best if we look into it and make our own decisions tonight, if that's alright. We are still new to Japanese customs." Grizzle stated politely.

"Oh, of course. Take your time, no rush at all," Renge told us. "Please follow me." She lead us down fancy hallways, did you know this school has more than one library, she took us past music room 1 and music room 2. She stop at the next one though. "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!" She opened the door.

"Welcome!" Multiple voice greeted me, they sounded warm and friendly. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad place to manger, and I'd get to wor with ma brothers! Wait a moment...Those voices sounded familiar, surely it couldn't be those jerks from earlier right? This is were girl go to get charmed right? Those big ya-whos couldn't possibly be nice to girls, right?

* * *

 **Oh how wrong you are Misty, how wrong you are. If you guys like the plot so far tell me, if you want it a different way, tell me. I'm excited to hear what ya'll think**

 **Stang Out!**


End file.
